Let's Play Carrot
"Let's Play Carrot & Co." is the 44th episode of the second season of Kaeloo, and 96th of the series overall. Synopsis Stumpy and Quack Quack get addicted to carrots, which have the same effect on their bodies as smoking tobacco. This causes Kaeloo to get very annoyed. Plot Kaeloo is greeting random objects around Smileyland, and she stops to sniff a flower. She notices a bad smell in the air, and she sees Stumpy showing something to Quack Quack which he stole from his mother's purse. She believes that he is offering him cigarettes, and she runs up to stop him, but it turns out that he was offering him carrots. Stumpy offers one to Kaeloo as well. Later, Stumpy and Quack Quack are doing their usual activities, but they're eating carrots while doing them. Mr. Cat wonders why Kaeloo is so bothered by this, and he reminds her that carrots are just vegetables. Stumpy says that it is advisory to eat 5 servings of fruits and vegetables, and he eats five carrots at once. Quack Quack offers a carrot to Mr. Cat, but he refuses since he has apparently given up on carrots. However, he has developed a new addiction in its place: tormenting Quack Quack. Kaeloo scolds Mr. Cat for hitting Quack Quack with a mallet, but he tells her that at least this addiction doesn’t run his own health. Later, Kaeloo is playing hopscotch with Stumpy and Quack Quack, but they refuse to play their turns because they're too busy eating carrots. She then tries to play tennis with them, but Stumpy is eating a carrot and he lazily swings his racket after missing the ball. Kaeloo tries to play a game of trap-trap with them, but they get tired very quickly and have difficulty breathing. That night, Stumpy and Quack Quack are sitting at a dinner table near Kaeloo, and the sound of carrots being chewed and the smell of carrots annoys her. Stumpy tosses a carrot stump at Kaeloo, and Kaeloo asks Mr. Cat, who is the waiter, to tell Stumpy and Quack Quack to eat their carrots somewhere else. Unfortunately, he cannot, since they are in the "carrot zone". Kaeloo gets fed up and leaves, but she tells the others not to eat carrots while they are playing anymore. Stumpy pays Mr. Cat some money, but he refuses and says that in this restaurant, ducks are used as currency. He cuts Quack Quack in half and takes one half of him as payment, and Stumpy responds by casually eating a carrot. The next day, Stumpy and Quack Quack are coughing badly, as a result of eating carrots. Kaeloo invites them to play market vendors with her, and they ask her for carrots. She refuses, as she had specifically told them not to eat carrots during games. Stumpy says it isn't a game, it's commerce, and Mr. Cat shows up pretending to be a police officer from the "fruit and vegetable department". He informs Kaeloo that buying carrots isn't illegal, and Stumpy demands more carrots. Kaeloo tries to convince Mr. Cat that carrots are bad, but he tells her that repressing isn't the only thing she has to do, but prevention is also important. He tries to mentally condition Quack Quack not to eat carrots anymore by whacking him on the head with a frying pan each time he bites a carrot, and Kaeloo angrily tells him that that is not what prevention is. Mr. Cat shows her a TV commercial for carrots, showing a doctor (played by Mr. Cat) saying carrots are dangerous, only to be shot dead by a cowboy (also played by Mr. Cat) who says carrots are "super cool". Stumpy and Quack Quack admire the commercial, and Mr. Cat manages to sell them a suitcase full of carrots. Stumpy tells Kaeloo to eat a carrot to relax herself, and she gets annoyed and decides to give them a medical examination. Stumpy and Quack Quack sit in the examination room, and they are absolutely terrified as to what is going to happen, especially after they see a chart showing what happens to people who eat carrots. Kaeloo comes in as a doctor, and she looks at their medical papers. Stumpy asks if there's a serious problem, and she explains to him that if he and Quack Quack do not stop eating carrots, they will turn into rabbits. They are freaked out by this, and they vow to stop eating carrots. Later, Stumpy comes up to Quack Quack with a box full of cans. The cans turn out to contain tomato juice, and when they drink it, they get high, implying that they will get addicted again. Characters Key Characters * Kaeloo * Stumpy * Mr. Cat * Quack Quack Minor Characters * Scooter- Horse Mentioned Characters * Stumpy's mother * Mr. Coolskin * Pretty (pictured) Trivia * The carrots in this episode produce similar effects to smoking tobacco. * Kaeloo does not transform in this episode. Gallery Carrotco1.jpg Carrotco2.jpg Carrotco3.jpg Payinginducks.gif|Here, you pay in ducks. Kaelooplaystennis.jpg Hopscotch.jpg Carrotandco1.gif Stumpy Drunk On Soda.png Pretty Before and After.png 3FFCBA9F-D1D4-43AB-8303-9974E2D104D2.jpeg 5A6A97A0-B840-475A-A113-C4113066D8DA.gif 41564887-7164-4561-A18F-A385A2A87ECE.jpeg Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with Kaeloo as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Mr Cat as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Stumpy as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Quack Quack as a Key Character Category:Episodes where Kaeloo does not transform Category:Season 2 Episodes